iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Princess Celestia is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Princess Celestia | Nicole Oliver |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Princeshë e Kelestja | Anisa Dervishi |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |الأميرة سيليستيا | |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni | | Mirna Jogunčić Kreso Alma Merunka |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Princeza Selestija | Andrea Baković |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Princezna Celestia | Kateřina Březinová Antonie Talacková Roberta Bartůňková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi |Princess Celestia | Vibeke Dueholm |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend | | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline |Printsess Taevalik | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Prinsessa Celestia | Katja Aakkula Ella Pyhältö |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique | | Delphine Moriau |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie |Prinzessin Celestia | Silvia Mißbach |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |הנסיכה סלסטיה | Noah Kashapitzki |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság | | Gabriella Hamori Melinda Major |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan |Putri Celestia | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica | | Elda Olivieri |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |プリンセスセレスティア | Kikuko Inoue |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |셀레스티아 공주 | Yang Jeong-hwa |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums |Princese Rītausma | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони |Принцес Селестиа | Zorica P. Pančiḱ |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Princess Celestia | Nirayu Zuhdi |- |' ' 小马宝莉 | | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 | | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi | | |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | | |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Księżniczka Celestia | Elżbieta Futera-Jędrzejewska Magdalena Tul |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | | Denise Reis Cidália Castro |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Princesa Celestia | Sandra de Castro |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică | | Gabriela Codrea Corina Cernea |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо | | Elena Chebaturkina |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство |Принцесса Селестия | Jekaterina Kordas |- |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Milica Čalija Aleksandra Cucić Mina Lazarević |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Jelena Jovičić |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Princess Celestia | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Princesa Celestia | Rebeca Patiño Paula Arias Esquivel |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Princesa Celestia | Carmé Calvell Anna Cano |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Prinsessan Celestia | Jennie Jahns |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) |เจ้าหญิงเซเลสเทีย | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |เจ้าหญิง เซเลสเทีย | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Принцеса Селестія | Olena Blinnikova Valentyna Sova Larysa Rusnak Natalya Romanʹko-Kyselʹova |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}